


What’s Intelligence Have to do with It?

by MRKRZHRSE



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Gen, Star Wars References, ourdumbassideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRKRZHRSE/pseuds/MRKRZHRSE
Summary: Perception and reality often differ.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Seventh Circle of Hell Challenge





	What’s Intelligence Have to do with It?

**Author's Note:**

> Content Today kids... we have an SG-Kree writers prompt. If you want to follow our silly asses go here https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Seventh_Circle_of_Hell_Challenge/profile or here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sg-kree My prompt Was Pinky & the Brain ‘Are you Stupid or Stupid?’

Brain stands in the corner looking over his white board, his left hand holding his right elbow, his right hand is under his chin. He’s studied the calculation two times now. He’s positive this has to work…This time it _will_ work.

Suddenly his thoughts are broken by a shrill scream… immediately followed by a giggle and a “Narf!!!”.

Pinching his nose, he shakes his head. What has that buffoon done now? Brain stalks across the cage. “Pinky, what in the world are you doing now?”

There is another loud scream followed by a “Poit!” Pinky finally notices Brain. “Oh hey Brain, I was just having some fun with this 9 volt battery. It’s shockingly fun when you hold it on your tongue!” And demonstrates for Brain with the same result of shocking himself like he had the last two times. Brain clenches his fists at his side. “Pinky!!!” He shouted in a loud voice, “Are you stupid or stupid? Put that down and come over here.” He ordered.

Pinkey throws the battery over his shoulder and follows Brain.

“So Pinky, pay attention. I have a new plan for taking over the world.”

Pinky interrupts “Oh Brain, I love your plans. They are filled with so much fun and whimsy… narf!”

Brain just stares at Pinky and thinks… imbecile… but alas every genius needs a willing if sometimes incompetent lackey. “Yah, sure Pinky… so my latest plan is sure to work… I call it… Operation Black out the World!”

Pinky’s eyes go wide. “Oh Brain! That sounds amazing! But how are we going to do that?”

Glad to finally be back on track, Brain starts relaying his plan to Pinky. “Tomorrow evening, SpaceX is launching their Dragon manned capsule on its first test flight. For this mission, it will be unmanned. I have developed a Mylar shield based on a NASA design for a solar sail. Amazingly thin and incredibly easy to put a large item into a small package, we will sneak onto the rocket and through a series of space walks, will deploy the shield around the world! Covering it in total darkness! If the rulers of the world want to ever see sunlight again, they will have to make me ruler of the world!”

Pinky stands there in silence then says “I don’t know Brain.”

Brain raises an eyebrow. “Oh really? And what bit of knowledge can you impart on this endeavor?”

“Well Brain… Narf. As you said, I’m wondering if you are stupid or are you stupid.” Pinky giggles quietly. “If the material is the same as what is used for a solar sail, won’t the solar wind immediately start exerting force on it and make it impossible to keep in place before we could fully deploy it?”

Brain is seething until the very end of Pinky’s statement when his jaw hits the floor… Why hadn’t he thought of that? Looking at Pinky, he shakes his head. “Pinky… how did you ever gather enough clarity in your…

But Pinky is jumping up and down. “Yah! Look Brain! It’s Star Wars and it’s my favorite part of New Hope when Luke destroys the Death Star! Narf!” Pinky runs over to the side of the cage and stares at the TV.

Brain is shaken by Pinky’s assessment but the movie sparks another idea. How hard could it be to make his own version of the Death Star? He turns and walks over to Pinky. “Pinky… are you pondering what I’m pondering?”

The medal ceremony on Yavin IV is now playing. “Sure Brain, why are Han and Luke the only ones getting a medal? I mean, Chewie was there too and he should get a medal too... Naaaarrrrrf! Do you think it’s because Princess Leia is too short to reach? Poit!” Pinky giggles to himself.

Brain hangs his head and just walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Mini Goat for her additional Star Wars joke


End file.
